


It's So Big (Bruce x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Big (Bruce x Reader) Humor

    "Bruce! Bruce, it hurts!"

    "Sweetie, I know... but you need to relax."

    "I-I can't! I want it out! Get it out! Please!! It hurts so- It hurts so much B-Brucie!"

    "_____, breathe. I'm only gonna hurt you more if you can't relax. Breathe, it'll help ease the pain."

    "But it's so big!"

    "I can't pull it out if you keep clenching like this."

    Natasha, who was on the other side of Bruce Banner's lab, hesitated as she had reached for the door. But upon hearing _____, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to enter the lab again. Deciding to leave instead, Natasha turned around and bumped into a chuckling Tony Stark.

    "Funny, right?" Natasha rose an eyebrow at Tony's question, about to make a remark to the pervert, as he made his way passed the assassin towards the lab doors. "Who would have guessed that _____ was such a cry baby when it came to a splinter on her hand. Waterworks and all!"

    With that, said man disappeared into the lab leaving a very confused Black Widow behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is dedicated to [TeratosisScriptures](http://teratosisscriptures.deviantart.com), whom presented the idea to me about the protagonist getting a splinter. XD And who better to help but Dr. Banner~? ;D


End file.
